


Winter love.

by luthorstark



Series: Seasons aren’t forever, my love is. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, its all about the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: After closing a very long deal, Lena Luthor, mother of two mini Supers and wife to one Super, decides to treat her family with a trip to the snow.





	Winter love.

“They are so weak, mommy" Kara laughed and stuck her ski pole back into the snow while she removed the goggles from her face “They are nowhere to be seen” The little girl giggled as she hid her tiny face behind her mothers legs.

"Lena and Alex aren’t weak, sweetheart. It’s just...we are a little stronger." A sigh from the blonde was heard while she patiently caressed her seven-year-old's dark hair.

"You are a Super" She smiled, showing the lack of two upper incisor teeth.

"And so are you” Kara took her daughter's hand and led them to sit on a piece of wood across the white and cold snow.

After finishing one of L-Corp's most extensive deals with Japan ever (something about nanotechnology and environment that Kara never fully understood), Lena decided it was time for a family trip so she could release all the accumulated stress of half a year in negotiations with entrepreneurs who still thought they were better than her just because they had names that did not start with 'L' or end in 'uthor'.

It sucked, of course it did, that even after all these years and everything she’s done to prove she’s nothing like her psycho family people still didn’t trust her, but at the end of the day Lena always came home to her three favourite smiles on the whole world and a family that would always support her.

So...there they were, with their ridiculously expensive and heavy ski equipment, and a temperature that was remarkably negative.

Kara had tried to convince her wife to just go to the nearest beach to the city, or even just do a family camping on the woods leaving National City. But the idea didn’t last long, as Lena ‘Stubborn’ Luthor said they needed to get as far from the city contamination (L-Corp’s board members being that contamination) because _believe me Kara, snow and Christmas makes the most wonderful combination_. Also, she thought it’d make the trip better and they would bond even more as a family.

"I can’t see them, mommy," Maggie called Kara’s attention as she leaned up and looked down in search of her mother and older brother, baby blue eyes shining with happiness and excitement. The blonde looked down at her child and grinned at seeing how she furrowed her brows, looking like Lena when she was upset or stressed.

"Your mamma and your brother may take a little longer than we did, honey" The Super assured her daughter and saw her trembling from the cold. Her brows knitted together confused because why on Earth was Maggie shivering? but then she remembered that even though Mags was half Kryptonian, she was also half human. Kara approached her body trying to cover the little girl with her warmth. “You know they are the brains, we are the force" Both of them laughed, and then waited to meet the rest of their family.

Several minutes later, and after a long exchange of terribly bad jokes between the two blue-eyed girls, they finally heard the agitated and exhausted voices of Lena and Alexander.

"I swear by Rao mother, I will never climb a mountain again" Kara heard her eldest child swearing to her wife with her super hearing and laughed softly. She got up from their sit, and carried her little girl in her arms.

"That makes two of us, darling" Lena replied in a tone of tiredness and annoyance, and when they finally crossed Kara's vision, one smiled and the other rolled her eyes.

"Mamma!" Maggie screamed and jumped into the arms of her mother, who caught her happily and kissed her forehead sweetly. Lena hid her baby’s face into the crock of her neck, preventing her daughter to get cold with the icy weather of Mont Blanc.

"Hi, champ" Kara kissed the top of Alexander's head and laughed when he complained grumpily, he met Kara’s eyes and gave her a lazy curl of his lips then proceeded to hug her "What took you so long? I thought a Yeti had kidnapped you" The blonde brought them together to make them feel warm.

"Yetis are not from around here" The blond boy and the raven haired woman said at the same time, causing Mags to roll her eyes and whisper “smartpants" into Lena’s neck, making Kara laugh and the other two groan.

"Okay..." Kara caught the attention of her little family "Anyways, we have to get to the top of the mountain if we want to return to our resort in time for the christmas special, so let's continue and we cannot stop to arrive on time" she glared at her wife and son, smiling amused.

She knew they weren’t lazy, hell, they were the most energetic nerds on the whole world and don’t forget that she was sister to Alex Danvers and friends with Winn Schott, still, she managed to let Lena know that this weather wasn’t going to be friendly to them. But the small raven haired woman stole her heart being stubborn, so there was nothing she could really do.

"In fact, according to that sign" Alexander said pointing to a piece of wood stuck in the snow, the three followed the path his finger was indicating ”The resort is 3.5km away and the Christmas special starts in” he looked down at his digital watch (designed by him and his mother as a birthday gift) and then looked back at Kara “one hour and ten minutes. The known average for walking is one kilometer from 10 to 15 minutes taking into account the size of each stride, which I calculated at 30 inches for mom and mother and 22 for Maggie. So we’d walk the distance to our destination in a time of 52.5 minutes maximum, giving us time to make two stops of six minutes each and still be on time. Or also, you can fly us there in a jiffy, mom."

The three girls laughed, and the two older women looked at their firstborn, chests filling with pride.

"You're definitely my wife's son" Kara planted a kiss on the top of Alex’s head.

"He’s also yours, you're the only one who still uses 'jiffy' in her phrases" Lena complained and Kara stole a silly, lovely kiss from her. Lena flushed and then, when Kara teased her, she kept saying that the blush on her cheeks was due to the cold.

"What a nerd you are, Lex." Mags accused her brother and Lena's heart skipped a beat when she heard her daughter's nickname. The blonde noticed how tense her wife got and squeezed her hands and shook them gently.

"It's okay kids. We will not fly there, all the fun would get lost, "Lena said.

"At least I tried" Alexander chuckled. Lena messed his hair up and then put her daughter back on the snow.

"So...who’s ready?!" Kara shouted excitedly and Lena couldn’t help but smile heartily when she noticed her wife’s childish behaviour. Some people looked at Kara and her cheeks turned red "Oops, I think I screamed too loud".

"I swear to you that if I die of suffocation trying to get there in time for the special, I’ll sue whoever got this idea." Alex cleared his throat and Lena put and arm around his shoulder.

"How bad can it be?"

"You said that when we started climbing, mother. And twenty minutes later you were already cursing everything that came your way." The emerald green-eyed boy teased his mother, and she responded by giving him a gentle punch on his arm.

"Yes mama, I heard you call ‘dumbass’ a tree" Maggie accused her mother while giggling innocently and Kara looked at her with a hint of a smile.

"Well, well, Mrs. Danvers. Apparently your vocabulary has not changed in the 16 years I've known you" The blonde whistled and also won a delicate punch from her wife.

"You, little gossip" Lena pointed to Alex and looked at him with narrowed eyes "I'll tell Beth not to be your partner for Jeremiah's party anymore" Alex swallowed and looked at his mother with disdain.

Kara opened her eyes clearly surprised and rambled "CLARK ALEXANDER! Wh-Why didn’t you tell me that Beth would be your plus one at your cousin's party?"

Alex simply smirked before running off up to the mountain with his little sister.

"I feel betrayed, not even my own blood trusts me" The heir of the House of El sighed dramatically pouting as she stopped to hug her wife, eliciting a small laugh from the beautiful woman in front of her.

"You should have seen how nervous he was when he told me he liked his best friend" Lena smiled looking straight ahead, as if she was remembering the scene "He told me that he had given her a lot of signals but that she was still oblivious of them, and I can not help noticing how much they resemble you and me"

"I always knew how you felt about me," Kara stuttered nervously ”Still, I know the feeling”

"Honey, I filled your office with flowers and you thought it was because you were a good best friend, and you are, but damn, friends do not do that" Lena cupped Kara's cheeks and looked into her eyes, caressing her face gently with her thumbs.

"Yes, but-but I ..."

"It was not until I literally put you between me and a wall and I told you that I loved you that you finally understood that we were not just best friends" The CEO laughed tenderly at the sight of her wife, soft and full of love, just exactly like the day they kissed for first time.

"Okay, maybe I was a little oblivious" Both laughed and the blonde remembered the previous conversation topic "I can’t believe you didn’t tell me"

"Alex said he wanted to wait, because he knew you would probably react in a more spontaneous way than I did." The raven haired reassured her wife as they followed their children up the hill.

"I remembered when Alex told me about Jeremiah's first love" Kara smiled melancholy "I remember how devastated she was to know that Maggie would never find out about it"

"The holidays are a sad time since then" Lena sighed and dropped her head on her beloved's shoulder "It's been 10 years since Maggie died" She whispered, sadness filling her voice.

Kara trembled at the memory and whispered to herself "It's been 10 years since I couldn’t save her" Her eyes watered and Lena noticed how she turned her head to wipe away some small tears.

"It was not your fault, you know it wasn’t possible to have saved her" Lena lifted her wife's chin and made her look at her "She gave her life for hundreds of others, and that is worthy of a hero, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers died being a heroine"

The dark haired woman joint her forehead against her wife's and then, their lips collided in a tender kiss. Lena felt Kara’s guilt dissipating a small percentage, both knew that Maggie sacrificed herself to save others but still, the loss hurt a lot. Their tongues melted as one, and the CEO couldn’t help but groan when Kara broke the kiss in less than a flash.

"Mom it isn’t fair, I was supposed to have hit you" Alexander complained when his mother stopped the snowball that he had thrown before it crashed into their faces "I calculated my shot perfectly, you can not just stop the physics with your super reflexes" The thirteen-year-old boy crossed his arms in fake frustration.

Kara released her grip on her wife's waist and smiled as she saw the two Luthor-Danvers heirs hiding behind a wooden bench, only with their eyes and noses in sight.

Even though they both were worried because without their goggles and handkerchiefs Maggie and Alexander could get sick, the two pairs of eyes (one baby blue and the other emerald-green) were softened when they saw the intentions of their children.

"Come here little devils" Kara said as she approached the bench, and before reaching them, a snowball crashed against her back.

The Kryptonian slowly turned her torso with a look of shock in her eyes. Her wife was smirking, and Kara’s breath hitched because her wife just looked so beautiful relaxed with her cheeks tainted pink.

"Lena Luthor-Danvers did you just snowballed my back?" She asked slowly and her wife's naughty smile grew.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t"

And before she could defend herself back, the three born on Earth armed a snowball plot against her that reached it’s end twenty minutes later when the two children knocked her to the ground and got all over her, showing that after all, they had kryptonian gens.

None of the four could contain their laughter and Lena’s heart swelled with so much love as the took on the sight of her strong wife fighting to be released from their children embrace. When Kara finally got up (carrying Alexander and Maggie on her arms) they made their way up the mountain.

Back at the resort, the kids pouted when they noticed that due to their little snowball war, they had missed the beginning of Disney's Christmas special.

After having baths and all of them warmed up, the Luthor-Danvers family positioned themselves in the gigantic bed (Maggie between Alex's legs, and him in Kara's lap, while Lena was curled up to her wife's body) and began their movie marathon with their comfortable Supergirl PJ’s and a glass of hot cocoa in their hands.

 

Hours later, Kara tried to stretch herself but avoided doing so, as she didn’t want to wake her children and sleeping wife.

The Super smiled wholeheartedly watching the show displayed on the big suite, Alex and Mags were holding each other tightly as if one of them was going to disappear, and Lena had her cheek on the reporter’s thigh and an arm tangled around her waist.

She turned off the TV and closed her eyes, trying to focuse in the heartbeats of her family, and she couldn't help but smile wider and happily when she heard the delicate and slow thump of the fourth heart, forming in the stomach of the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, this is the first One Shot I’ve ever posted. I really do hope you like it <33
> 
> Feel free to leave your comments ;)
> 
> Follow me at my Twitter @luthorhood if you want!


End file.
